


Holding out for a hero

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Bath Sex, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: After breaking up with Lucy, Emmet has no idea what to do and is left feeling sad and alone however little does he realize a local hero is here to save him.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 28





	Holding out for a hero

Bruce sighed as he turned away from his window the sun shone brightly through it. He was reminded that there was a party he had to attend today in celebration of it being the 6th year they were all united and free from Lord Business's reign.

He sighed and went downstairs where Dick was coloring some pictures.

"Morning padre!" he said.

"Morning kiddo. How'd you sleep?" he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"I slept great! I had a dream about the Justice League!" Dick said excitedly. 

Bruce sighed again as his adopted son went on about his super cool dream. Alfred served him his share of fluffy pancakes.

"Morning, sir. I'm sure you're well aware of the event you have to attend today?"

Bruce nodded as he indulged himself in his breakfast. He knew it was going to be a long day.

~~~~

Emmet continuously sobbed on his friend Benny's shoulder, as his other friends tried to comfort him.

"Ah lad… it's okay," Metalbeard said.

"No it's not!" he cried out. 

He was crying about how it had only been two months since he and Lucy had broken up for good, and Lucy had very quickly gotten herself a new cute girlfriend, while Emmet was still mourning.

"It's just not fair!" he cried out again, nearly knocking his beer down.

Benny held him in an embrace. "Buddy, people move on, and I think it's about time you do as well,"

Emmet continued to sniff and cry.

"But how, dammit _how_?"

"You can start by meeting new people, and today's the perfect opportunity, since it's the annual party!" Unikitty said happily.

Emmet wasn't convinced. He really didn't feel like anyone could so easily replace what he had felt for Lucy.

"I don't think you should act like such a victim either," Lenny, the pink 80s astronaut, said. 

"Lenny, be quiet!" Benny scolded

Lenny shrugged. "I mean, Emmet, you _did_ steal Lucy away from her original boyfriend, Batman."

"What? No I didn't!" Emmet said.

"Mmmm, you kind of did," Lenny replied.

"Just stop talking!" Benny said to Lenny.

Rex Dangervest patted Emmet's back.

"Well little buddy, you did crush on Lucy while she was in a relationship with the edgy hero." he said.

He drank more beer.

"Did you know Bat actually got kind of depressed when she left him?" Rex added on.

Emmet sighed. Maybe this really was karma getting to him. Regardless, he was going to try to follow his friend's advice, and maybe try to meet someone new at the party.

~~~~

Hundreds of people showed up to the hotel where the event was taking place, and Bruce already wanted to go back home. He had sent Richard to his friends house for the night, and Alfred would be out playing bingo or something with his friends. 

So if Bruce's plan were to work out well, then he would get to leave home early, and have the house to himself. He would spend his time in his pajamas, or in his marble bathtub filled with bubbles.

A night of self care, just for him, since socializing could wear him out. 

However, his plan would soon falter when everyone began to approach and talk to him at the party. It began to stress him out, since the plan for his relaxation was _this close_ to being thrown out the window. 

"So Bruce, how's Richard?" Barbara Gordon said with a smile. 

He couldn't help but to gawk at her. It's been _years_ and she still looks so young and beautiful. Even though they both remained friends, Bruce couldn't help but to wonder if he should shoot his shot once again.

"He's great, succeeding just like his dad," Bruce said gesturing at himself.

Barbara smiled and tossed her red hair back. 

"I'm sure he's more like his strong auntie," she said gesturing at herself.

They both laughed. 

The night was going smoothly, until another body smacked into his. It was almost like love at first sight in a way. Only Bruce knew this person byheart, as this was Emmet Brickowski, the one and only master builder. The one who somehow managed to make his girlfriend at the time, Lucy, leave Bruce and go with him instead.

Bruce assumed the master builder would recognize him, but the look on his face told him otherwise. 

~~~~

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Emmet had accidentally fallen into the arms of a tall dark stranger. But then he realized this was no stranger, but the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne! Emmet couldn't bring himself to look away from his attractive face.

Emmet blushed hard, something he hadn't done since he first met Lucy.

"Aw, it's okay...but my oh my, aren't you a pretty thing?" he said.

Emmet couldn't bring himself to look away from this man. He was almost so perfect that it hurt. The man's jawline was sharp and well made, his dark hair was messy yet it suited him, and his body was so muscular.

It was almost as if the gods themselves took the time to design this man, and took no thought when making Emmet, who was chubby with a baby face. 

"Uh, w-what?" Emmet stuttered out. Had this stranger really implied that he was cute?

"Let me introduce myself, cutie," he said with a wink. "My name's Bruce Wayne, although you probably have heard of me already."

Emmet felt Mr.Wayne's hand brush his burning cheek as he introduced himself. He was redder than a cherry at this point.

"And what's your name, cutie?" he asked.

"I'm Emmet Brickowski. Pleased to meet you, Mr.Wayne," Emmet said nervously. He felt sweat on his forehead.

Wayne laughed a very sexy laugh. "Call me Bruce, baby," he said with another wink.

"Say, why don't you hang out with me for a while?" he offered.

"Oh, well if it's not much trouble," Emmet said. Although he knew it was probably a joke, since why would a cool and important man like him want to spend time with someone as boring as Emmet?

But to his surprise, Bruce grinned and pulled him to his side.

"Great! Why don't we get some snacks?" Bruce said, offering his hand to him.

Emmet took it and they made their way over to a nearby table filled with sugar sweets that made his mouth water. On their way, Emmet couldn't help but to notice the looks he was getting from other guests. They would look at them, and then would turn to their friends and whisper.

Emmet knew they were probably whispering about why Bruce would be seen hanging out with a small, pathetic Emmet.

"So, enjoying the party so far?" Bruce said, interrupting his thoughts. 

"It's pretty good," Emmet replied nervously.

"You know, you're really cute and soft for a construction worker," Bruce said as he

awaited by the snack table. 

Emmet picked on chocolate strawberries.

"You think so?" 

Bruce scanned him head to toe as if he were a toddler analyzing a candy bar.

"Yup."

~~~~

Bruce knew from the moment he saw Emmet, his plans of relaxation would be replaced by a different set of plans. Ones that involved Bruce spreading someone's legs open. He was definitely considering taking Emmet back to his place for a round of sex.

As Emmet was nibbling on his chocolate covered strawberries the music shifted into a more slow and sensual type. Bruce knew this was his chance to build up tension between them.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered.

Emmet nervously took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor. The lights were rosey and gave off a very cute and oddly romantic lighting.

Bruce held Emmet's waist and they began a slow pace amongst the crowd of other dancing guests. However Emmet began to shuffle awkwardly and held a face of discomfort.

"What's the matter?" Bruce asked in concern.

Emmet didn't meet his eye. "Well it's just...I can't dance at all," he admitted in defeat. 

"Oh well that's not a problem, I could always teach you." 

Emmet's face lit up. "Really?"

"Why not?"

Bruce took his hand and guided him to another room in the hotel. This room was gold colored with large mirrors in every corner. There were flowers adorning the mirrors and pretty lights. Emmet seemed to be in awe.

"Now we must be quiet since this room is off limits." Bruce said as he shrugged his coat off.

Emmet nodded. Bruce took his hands.

"Now follow my lead and don't be afraid to make mistakes hence that's how we learn." 

Emmet bit his lip as he followed his lead. It took awhile but eventually he was smiling and giggling as they twirled around the room. It was all very wonderful and like a dream to Emmet.

Until Bruce slowed down and his movements began to get more sensual. His hand started sliding down Emmets back as he whimpered. Emmet knew immediately what was probably going to happen and he was suddenly pretty eager. 

He got the confidence to roughly kiss Bruce, he slammed his mouth into his causing him a moment of surprise. However Bruce didn't hesitate to kiss him back while grasping onto Emmet. He felt Bruce's tongue slip inside his mouth and he let out a moan that made Bruce feel like he was going to explode.

Bruce forced himself to pull away while Emmet was still grasping onto his shirt.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" 

Emmet desperately nodded as Bruce shrugged on his coat. He took Emmet's hand and they bolted out the room. They passed by the hundreds of chatty guests as Bruce felt himself get hornier by the minute.

Bruce pushed Emmet into his limo and put it on auto pilot to his mansion.

He placed his attention back onto Emmet who was beneath him, looking at him with lust in his eyes. 

Emmet noticed the tent growing in Bruce's pants and rubbed his leg against it.

"I want you or touch me….please." Emmet begged. Bruce complied and traced his hand over Emmet's bulge, squeezing and teasing it. 

"Oh please touch me." Emmet continued to beg.

"Will do baby." 

Bruce kissed him and sat him on his lap. He positioned him directly on his throbbing dick. As if on cue Emmet began to dry hump himself against him. Bruce's pants began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

They were caught up in their own little world until a loud, robotic voice nearly made them jump.

_"Sir what's the password?"_

Bruce groaned and muffled out.

"Iron man sucks!"

The limo parked outside the mansion and Bruce opened the door and led Emmet inside. He then picked Emmet up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to the master bedroom. He flipped the light switch on and placed Emmet onto the bed.

"You ready baby?" He said as he towered over Emmet.

Beneath him Emmet shivered with excitement.

"Yes sir."

  
  


~~~~

Emmet watched as Bruce took all his clothes off. He leaned down and stripped Emmet off his clothes as well, Bruce spread his legs open exposing Emmet's eager member.

Emmet wasn't sure why this man was so eager to sleep with him, since many would preferably choose more athletic men. However he couldn't lie and not say he was extremely eager.

Bruce reached down and took Emmet's entire length in his mouth which earned a loud moan from Emmet.

"Oh g-god." He stuttered out.

Bruce continued to suck on his dick until he abruptly stopped. He reached to his night stand and grabbed his bottle of lube. Bruce slicked his member in lube before going down to Emmet.

"May I?" Bruce said.

Emmet blushed at the offer and nodded.

Bruce used two fingers to enter Emmet, he fingered him until he felt that he was loose enough.

That's when he positioned himself between his legs and pressed himself against Emmet. He moaned as Bruce began a steady rhythm. He thrusted himself against Emmet, which made himself slowly go crazy with pleasure.

"Ah-ah fuck, oh Bruce yes!" Emmet moaned out as Bruce fucked him into the velvet sheets. Their moans echoed throughout the whole mansion. 

"You like that?" Bruce said as he slammed himself against Emmet's pudgy ass.

"Oh god yes! Please fuck me harder!" He begged.

Bruce groaned and slammed himself against Emmet faster, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. 

Bruce leaned in and gave Emmet a passionate kiss, Emmet leaned into him and scratched up his shoulders leaving red marks. His thrusts began to get sloppier as he felt himself coming close to his orgasm.

Bruce grabbed Emmet's chin and forced him to look at him. 

"I want you to look at me when you cum, you hear me? I want you to scream my name and remember who's inside your ass because I'm never sharing you." Bruce said looking directly at an orgasmic Emmet.

"Ah-ah yes!" Emmet screamed.

Bruce let out his final thrusts before spilling all over Emmet, he moaned as Emmet twitched beneath him in pure ecstasy.

"Oh god Bruce, yes!," Emmet came in a high pitched, needy voice.

They were both breathing audibly after their intense orgasm.

Emmet was instantly knocked out and Bruce layed by his side. This was the part where Bruce would leave the room and let him leave in the morning. However he found himself not wanting to leave his side.

He felt extremely comfortable enough to close his eyes and sleep.

He wondered if Emmet had been holding out for a hero to make him forget about his ex.

~~~~

Emmet awoke to the sound of a water faucet being turned on. He turned to his side to find Bruce getting clothes out his drawer and heading into the bathroom. 

"Morning sunshine." Bruce said.

"Hi." Emmet said nervously.

"Want to come join me?" He said gesturing at the bathtub.

Emmet got up from the comfortable bed and made his way over to him. They were already nude so they just got inside the tub filled with bubbles and began to scrub themselves.

Of course it got sexual very fast, Bruce began to jack Emmet off. Stroking his dick in such a manner that was pushing him close to the edge very quickly.

He pressed a kiss on Emmet's chubby cheek as he masturbated him.

Emmet let out a moan as he came all over Bruce's hand. He fell back to him as Bruce carried him out the tub.

~~~~

Bruce had on a black turtleneck either white pants as he made his way down stairs to the kitchen. Dick and Alfred were there eating and talking about superheroes.

"Morning papa!" Dick said as Bruce went inside. 

"Hola mi hijo."

"Is that Emmet Brickowski?" He asked curiously.

Bruce turned to look behind him, he found Emmet who was all dressed in the clothes he wore the night before.

"Hi!" Emmet said.

Bruce placed an arm around him.

"Alfred make us all your finest pancakes." 

"Coming right up sir."

"Look papa I drew you and Emmet saving Gotham!" Dick said as he ran up to show them. The drawing was of Bruce in his bat suit and Emmet with the piece of resistance with a giant rainbow in the background.

"It's adorable kiddo," Bruce said.

Emmet's jaw dropped and his expression went to one of extreme shock. 

"What's the matter hun?" Bruce asked.

Emmet looked at Bruce with a shaken expression, his eyes were wide.

"Wait a second….you're Batman?!" Emmet shouted.

Bruce facepalmed hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo was  
> "Holding out for a hero" by frou frou


End file.
